bugglebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugglebots (Season 1)/Episode 2
Episode 2 is the second episode of Bugglebots. It features the second of five heats that lead to the Grand Final. Competitors * Bourbon * Hard Knox * Limpet * Mini Spinny * OMG! * Snappy Round 1 Snappy vs Mini Spinny Snappy charged across the arena into Mini Spinny as they tried to spin up their disc. Snappy used its flipper to grapple onto Mini Spinny and slammed it into the wall. Mini Spinny, now inverted, tried to spin up its weapon but couldn't get an effective hit. As the pit was enabled, Snappy pressed the pit release and continued to pressure Mini Spinny, flipping it against the wall but Mini Spinny managed to get off. Snappy carried Mini Spinny on its back towards the pit but Mini Spinny managed to escape and spin up its weapon, landing several hits on Snappy. Snappy flipped Mini Spinny over again but Mini Spinny used the gyroscopic forces of its disc to flip itself upright. Snappy slammed into Mini Spinny's weapon several more times and one of the hits sheared off one of Mini Spinny's wheels. Mini Spinny was immobilized and Snappy used its flipper to clamp down on Mini Spinny and push it into the pit. Winner: Snappy Bourbon vs OMG! OMG! started quickly to get into position but Bourbon struck OMG! and flung it into the air. OMG! began to push back but Bourbon struck OMG! again, causing a bolt to fly off. As Bourbon waited for the pit to be enabled, OMG! tried to ready its spike weapon only for Bourbon to flip it over with its drum. OMG! could not self-right and was counted out. Winner: Bourbon Hard Knox vs Limpet Limpet rushed towards Hard Knox who dodged away as Limpet hit the side wall. Limpet then got under Hard Knox and slammed it into two walls before flipping it over where it couldn't self right. Limpet pushed the inverted Hard Knox onto the pit zone and after Hard Knox was counted out, Limpet pressed the pit release button, sending it into the pit. Winner: Limpet Loser's melee Mini Spinny vs OMG! vs Hard Knox Hard Knox charged into Mini Spinny but was deflected away by the latter's blade. Hard Knox and OMG! exchanged hits with their axes but another strike from Mini Spinny's blade sent Hard Knox onto its back. Hard Knox was counted out and OMG! tried to attack Mini Spinny's blade, sending sparks flying. OMG! then became stuck on the edge of the pit zone but managed to escape after nearly being counted out. OMG! continued to charge into Mini Spinny's blade but then got stuck under the inverted Hard Knox. OMG! freed itself but then became stuck on a seam in the arena floor and was unable to get away due to the damage sustained by Mini Spinny, leaving it to be counted out. Winner: Mini Spinny Heat Semi Finals Snappy vs Bourbon The two machines maneuvered for position but Bourbon managed to hit Snappy's wedge and flip it over. Snappy was inverted but was unable to use its weapon. Bourbon pressured Snappy and hit it with its drum sending it flying through the air and upright again. Snappy retaliated by getting under Bourbon and flipping it over. Due to Bourbon's shape, it could only drive in circles but was able to get out of its circumference. Snappy pressed the pit release button and pressured Bourbon towards the pit. Bourbon managed to rebound off Snappy's flipper back onto its wheels, only to drive into the pit shortly after. Winner: Snappy Limpet vs Mini Spinny Mini Spinny spun up its weapon and dodged a charge from Limpet. Limpet crashed into Mini Spinny, the impact shredding one of Limpet's tyres but also disabling Mini Spinny's disc. A piece of Limpet's tyre became wedged under Limpet's lance but it managed to spin off it and press the pit release button. Limpet shoved Mini Spinny into the arena wall and carried it over towards the pit. After a few tense seconds, Mini Spinny fell in but Limpet fell in right after it. The judges decided to judge the match up until the moment both machines went into the pit, giving the decision to Limpet. Winner: Limpet Final Snappy vs Limpet Both machines collided into each other and Limpet drove onto Snappy's flipper. After an exchange of hits, Limpet slammed Snappy into the arena wall and flipped it over. As the pit was enabled, Limpet pressed the pit release button as Snappy struggled to drive inverted. Limpet eventually got under Snappy and pushed it into the pit. Heat Winner: Limpet Category:Episodes in 2018